Jealous
by Renjihime143
Summary: I am not the jealous type. Really! I'm not. I can give you a list of ways I'm not jealous. I'll prove it. Sting Eucliffe is no a jealous man. On the grave of Weisslogia I solemnly swear. I'M NOT JEALOUS. Oneshot or Drabble its up to you. For now, RATED T, it may change. This is my first story so pls, comment and give advice, I'm super new at this. Flames are Accepted.


_I am __**NOT**__ the jealous type._

_Nope. Not at all._

_You heard my thoughts correctly people. For those who thought I was a jealous type...you're wrong. Sting Eucliffe does not get jealous._

_Possessive. Yes._

_Obsessed. Yes._

_Demanding. Maybe._

_Over Bearing….There are reasons behind it._

_But jealous? HELL NO!_

_After the Grand Magic Games ended and everyone left to their respective cities, I was elected to become Guild Master. And you know how the saying goes….I think._

_'Every Guild Master, Needs a Guild Mistress.'_

_That's right. We made it official. _

_Yukino Aguria is my girl._

_Girlfriend. Boo. Babe. Bae. Lover. Mistress. When she's feeling kinky, Tigress._

_Whatever you want to call it. But all I know is that she is mine. Now…..don't get me wrong. She was still mad about the whole,_

'_She was too weak.' And,_

'_She's trash.' Thanks to Rogue and his big mouth. (I got him back by telling Kagura where his giant stash of porn was. Hahahahaha….gasp….the look on his face was priceless)_

_It took a lot of persuasion and begging and apologizing to make her get past that phase. But when she finally showed a sign of breaking I sealed the deal. I spent that whole night claiming what was mine. I showed her in a number of positions and locations why 'Sting-sama' is the only one for her. I had her crawling for days. (Even though I had to replace a lot of furniture, it was worth it.) That's not hypothetical._

_That was literal._

_By no means is Yukino an unwanted female. It's actually the opposite. Ever since she entered the guild. NO. SCRATCH THAT. Ever since she entered the city, she's had a wide fan following. It makes me sick thinking about all those low lives who would kill just to have what I smell, what I do, what I see, what I touch, what I taste every night. But that doesn't make me jealous. I can give you a list of why I don't get jealous. _

_Actually._

_That's what I'll do. _

_Here's a list of why I'm not the jealous type. This oughta prove to you that I'm not a jealous person._

**What She Likes**

"_Why should I be jealous when my girl knows what she likes? And knows I can give it to her."_

Yukino knows what she likes. And she can't deny it.

No matter how much she begs and pleas saying,

'_**There's too many people around Sting-sama,'**__ when she's out of breath from me plowing her tight pussy and sucking on her sensitive parts in a corner against one of the guild walls where no one would hear her scream out the name of the person stroking her mercilessly. (Me)_

'_**What if someone catches us,'**__ when she's grinding her soaking core against my pulsating cock trying to gain as much friction as I'll let her. Because I love to tease._

'_**Stop making that noise, it's embarrassing,'**__ while she grips my hair and pushes me closer between her glorious thighs making my tongue dig deeper between her wet folds as I bring her to her next climax._

'_**That hurts, don't squeeze so hard, they'll explode,**__ 'when she wraps and squeezes her smooth flawless legs around my hips trying her best to steady my demon like pounding knowing that I won't stop until the floor can't hold us. And even then. I'll keep going._

'_**Don't suck too hard, you'll leave marks,' **__while she begs me to take her fast and hard against the closest surface. Which is sometimes….the great outdoors._

All the while she's moaning like a little whore, literally begging me to keep going. She's always saying the key to a healthy relationship is communicating. But she's so unclear about that. I'm not sure if I should listens to her lips up there or her lips down there. I'll always choose the latter. Then she gets mad when she's talking to her friends and they pay more attention to her neck, collar, breast, legs, and wherever else I mark, instead of her face. But the thing is I leave marks up there too. And it's not like she's complaining when the deed is being done.

Especially when I have her on the leather, mahogany couch in my office nestled between her thighs dripped in her essence. _God, she smells good._ I'm three fingers deep in her going at God like speed trying to get her to her third climax. By the way she wraps her legs around me tighter and swishing her tongue around my mouth trying to gain dominance, though she knows she can't, she doesn't want me to stop. And I won't. I start to thrust hard enough to make her body moves against the couch, and the sound that's created when her body rubs against her juices that flow on the couch is too much of a turn on that I can't bear to have just three fingers inside. I continue though, knowing she's so close by the way her pussy squeezes around my digits in a vice grip. She's so close. So fucking close. I thrust harder and faster than before and by the way her eyes widen and roll back trying to hold in tears that threatened to fall out the corner of her eyes, she loves it. She takes her hands and digs her nails into my back dragging them down, opening scars that have been closed. She screams for the Lord knows how many times, while she rides out her third intense orgasm. She continues to moan as I swish around her hot, wet channel and gasps when I pull out and suck all she had to offer off of each one forcing her to make eye contact with me as I do so. By the way her body quivers as she watches me go back in for seconds, she's physically exhausted and can't take much more orgasmic bliss. Even though I've seen her go longer than this. I put my vest and gloves back on and clean up the mess my girlfriend of 5 weeks just made.

"S-Sti-,"she tried to voice out. _'That's adorable, she's still trying to catch her breath.'_

After she catches her breath, which seems like forever, she sits up and winces at the pain in her lower abdomen. _'Did I go to hard?'_

"Sting-sama…..(blushes)…how do you know w-what I like?"

At the time it seemed like a stupid question. Then I really thought about it. I thought hard, cleaning up the papers that were scattered on the desk. The silence was making her uncomfortable because of the way her thighs were rubbing together. Or she was trying to hold back any more cum that threatened to be spilled. God. Why does she have to be such a turn on? But telling her to come sit on my face is to direct. Oh right, the question.

"I just listen to what you don't want. Cause what you don't want me to do makes you cum faster." _Damn, too direct_. _Whatever._

"Just remember Yuki," I walk over and grab her by her wrists to make her stand up. She wobbles and grabs my shoulders to refrain from falling. Instinctively, she entwines her arms behind my neck. I bring her closer by pushing her flush against my raging hard-on by her lower back and use my left hand to knead her voluptuous ass which causes her to moan, releasing her hot breath against the shell of my ear. _She's physically begging me to take her against the desk_. I traced my tongue around the shell of her ear and whispered,

"I'm the only one who knows what you like. The only one who can make you sore from just making out. The only one that can fuck you so hard into the couch that your body and scent is imprinted into it. The only one that can hit that one spot that makes your toes curl and arch your back into a perfect 90 degree angle. I'm the only one that can make that makes you wet as an ocean from staring. Remember who made you find out that you were a squirter. And remember this," she was visibly shaking so hard that if I let go she would of for sure fall to her knees. I moved the hand that was kneading her ass under her too-short to be considered a skirt skirt and started to knead, pinch and grasp all her derriere had to offer. The hand that was pushing her lower back to me moved to the back of her neck to force her to look at him.

_She is so beautiful. So fucking beautiful. From her doe-like hazel eyes and her flushed pinchable cheeks, to her cute sharp nose and plump pink lips that you could just bite until they bled. (Which I've done on a number of occasions.) Oh the things she's done and will do with that mouth. _

Bringing her lips to mine, what started as a chaste kiss, turned steamy and passionate so quick. I licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance, but someone wanted to be a sexy little vixen and bite my appendage that was begging her mouth to open up. I pulled back and looked at her as if she just killed Lector. I can't believe she just did that.

She knew she was in trouble. Her eyes were screaming for forgiveness. But it was too late.

I'm already pissed. But I have to admit.

It was pretty sexy.

I'll thank her later at her apartment when she's in the shower.

"S-Sting-sama, I'm sooooo sorry. It's ju-,"

**_SMACK_**!

Everything went silent. All you could hear was the sound of that smack resounding throughout the guild. I wouldn't be surprised if someone came knocking.

"Aah~Mmmm, Stin-Sting-sama, did you just-,"

Before she had a chance to ask I did it again. Three times. I bit and sucked her neck hard enough to draw blood to stifle my groans and grunts of pleasure.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK**_!

Each one came with a moan. And each moan got louder.

"Mmmm~~Aaahn~Mmmn…..d-di-did you just…spank me, "she gasped as I reeled my hand back and slammed it hard on the same cheek I was tormenting before. She moaned so loud I thought the whole guild would find out what goes on when Yukino cums in my office. I mean COMES in my office._ Well….both._ We did that for a good ten minutes before she started to cry from intense pleasurable pain. I brought her ear close to my mouth and swirled my tongue in and outside of it, then whispered real slowly,

"Remember…..I'm the only one who can make you cum three times," pushing her hard against my crotch, "…..in ten minutes."

And with that she dropped to the floor as soon as I let go and grabbed her pussy through her skirt trying to prevent herself from cumming on the carpet. I laughed and walked out the Guild Masters office to go take a nice cold shower. Cause I sure as hell need it.

I'm not jealous because I know that Yukino knows what she likes. And she knows that I can give it to her. So no matter how many guys follow her and tell her that they can give her what she's always wanted, it doesn't bother me. Because no matter what, I will know what she wants when she wants, and how she wants it.


End file.
